Hide It!
by ghostjunko
Summary: Junko visits Komaeda's apartment unannounced, and she discovers something he wished to keep hidden. junkomaeda


_**ayyy its me ghostjunko! **__i hope you enjoy this story,,,, its based on a prompt by danganronpaimagines! _

* * *

Nimble fingers twirling his white hair, Komaeda was perched upon his quaint bed. His legs were crossed neatly, his bed only partially made. His soft voice was humming a sweet tune, and he slightly swayed to its beat. All he could think about was her; and how soon she was coming.

Being the unpredictable, exciting woman she was, she hadn't stated an exact time for her arrival. Komaeda nervously awaited her entrance to his minute apartment. He had planned to greet her, then take them to a nice cafe for a nighttime meal. Even though the pair of them had gone on dates before, it still racked Komaeda's nerves as much as it made him feel whole. Why would such an extraordinary person ever allow him to accompany her anywhere, let alone a public establishment? It simply baffled him, but he tried to push it out of his mind and enjoy her presence, and how much she seemed to be interested in her.

His humming halted as he recalled that thought; thinking she was interested in him was kind of conceited, was it not? Komaeda stressed, a bullet of sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it off, then inhaled deeply. His eyes gazed upon the wall above his bed, and was instantly comforted. He beamed brightly as he took in every picture, each image pumping positive energy into him, as he tried to suppress the notion that such a worthless person viewing this beauty was wrong. The ever present thought didn't phase him as much as he let the smile continue to grow on his face, revealing shining teeth.

Promptly surprising Komaeda, he heard his entryway door swing open, hitting the hallway with a smack. He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, and before he could rush to the door, his bedroom door was opened too, shedding light on who had entered.

It was as he had expected; Junko Enoshima. Her pinkish blond hair was expertly styled, framing her perfect face. Her blue eyes were widened and blazing blue. Her painted nails glimmered as she adjusted her tie. Her stare was fixed on Komaeda, who was blushing furiously. He sprang from the bed, and, unsure and panicky, flung himself onto Junko, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She was slightly surprised, but her expression changed to delighted amusement, and she returned the hug. "Well, nice to see you!" She chortled and as they separated she put her hands on her waist, jutting out her sculpted hips. "Um, thank you for coming! It's so gracious of you. Why don't we h-head out?" Komaeda began, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

He watched, stricken by fear, as Junko's eyes made their way to the wall above his bead. Numerous magazine clippings depicting Junko were plastered over the pale surface, embellished by cute sparkling stickers attached to them. Her mouth opens slowly, and her eyes squint. Komaeda, ashamed, stared at the floor, and his thoughts spilled into his head; _You filth! Why would you ever think yourself worthy of such a display? _He scolded himself and awaited Junko's speech.

"I've always known people like you were such perverts!" She held her arm up dramatically. She puffed, and lowering her arm, pointed her index finger out and booped Komaeda on the nose. His cheeks reddening, she half-smiled. "I expect it though, I mean, look at me, obviously." Her hands gestured to her body.

"U-um, I'm sorry still!" Komaeda managed, his voice steadying. He hated to make a fool of himself in front of her. Junko puffed her cheeks out. "You're the cutest, most peculiar thing." She said in a sweetly joking voice. "Thank you!" Komaeda said, smiling shyly, his eyes shining with pride.

A silent pause broke out; Junko's eyes wandered over the minuscule room, examining it. Soon she exhaled daintily, raising her chin and crossing her arms. "You still owe me. For that weird shrine thing of yours." She stated, taking a firm step towards Komaeda.

She then did something Komaeda wouldn't dare to dream of; she softly placed her hands on his waist, and glided them smoothly up. His shirt rode up, revealing his paler skin, and she pressed herself onto him. Junko steadily leaned her face in and licked his cheek. He blushed as she placed her lips on his and kissed him. It was as if an electric current flowed through him, as he realized he wanted to touch her even more. He gave more effort into the kiss, almost daring to use his tongue; he didn't have to fret as she did it for him. Junko's breathing quickened, as did Komaeda's as the two became closer and closer. Making noises of pleasure they continued to kiss, taking only the shortest moments for a break.

Komaeda's thoughts were muddled with exhilaration but he managed to form many ideas. He shakily removed one of his hands from Junko's waist, and lightly brushed over her top. He felt her tense slightly as he inhaled before resuming their kiss. His fingers skimmed closer to her chest, slinking across but not undoing the button. "If you wish," she mumbled teasingly, sliding her hand down his front to match him. Komaeda hesitated. _Do I dare?_


End file.
